Silk makes Severus tick
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Regulus runs around school wearing a skirt for a day—and although someone did dare him to, he has ulterior motives. He has the faint idea that maybe silk makes Severus tick and he'll just have to use that knowledge to get what he wants from the older boy.
1. Touching

_**Silk makes Severus tick.**_

_Touchi__ng_

**AN: I have no idea if ****the Lestrange brothers went to Hogwarts at the same time as Regulus and the others. So, warning: in my story, they do.**

**Warning: a boy that wears skirt, garters and high-heels. A boy that touches—and caresses—the thigh of the boy in the skirt.**

"You're wearing a skirt."

Regulus eyed the older boy sceptically at the sound of his voice—he was trying to ridicule him, though didn't quite cut it, and sounded more surprised than anything.

"Oh really?" He replied sarcastically, fixing his hair in front of the common-room mirror—almost everyone had left for breakfast already. He opened his mouth in a perfect round 'o', putting his hand in front of it in a mock-surprise gesture. "This is a skirt? Oh darn, then where are my pants?"

Lucius shrugged and got whacked on the head by his best friend's book.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a skirt?" Said friend questioned Regulus, as he fixed the seam, making sure his ass was covered.

"I got dared while you were wasting your life away with your dusty lovers," he brushed off the imaginable dirt on his shirt, before turning to wink at the teenagers on the couch. "We're burning daylight—you coming for breakfast?"

They tipped their eyebrows up at the same time, and Regulus sniggered as he took his book bag.

"I refuse to walk into the great hall with a boy dressed like a girl." Severus said dryly.

Regulus clacked his tongue, heading out. Before he left he said—in a girly squeak: "but Sevi-darlingest, I'm not a boy dressed like a girl! I'm just a boy in a skirt!" and with a waved kiss their way, closed the door that looked like a wall behind him.

* * *

Walking into the great hall was not a problem for Regulus—he'd promised himself not to make it a problem. He knew he looked drop-dead-gorgeous, and no one was making him believe otherwise. Of course Sirius immediately noticed him—he catcalled and all heads turned. Regulus smirked, used to his brother's inappropriateness, and waited for the crude remark that was sure to come.

"Mrow, looking good Reggy-love-bum," he yelled, and wriggled his eyebrows at his brother. "I'd totally hit that."

"Tsk," Regulus clucked his tongue again—something Sirius had taught him—and smiled. "Enough of those incestuous remarks. Try to behave."

Sirius winked at him and Regulus click-clacked his way over to the Slytherin's table—high heels were part of the deal, and though the white stocking weren't, he'd added them just for funs. The white fabric fitted the black shoes perfect anyways. Flopping down he immediately knew how good he'd done with adding the stockings—guys were drooling at him, and he loved it. Sure, he always attracted attention, he was a Black after all, and though not as popular at Sirius, he was adorable enough to battle his brother for the throne—he might've even won that throne, had he been Gryffindor and a man-whore. He was neither—or so he liked to pretend. Sirius had always told him that with an ass, legs and eyes like theirs, it just couldn't go wrong, and Regulus had to admit he was absolutely right. And though they did have something feminine about them, that just added to the charm, he supposed.

He heard the whispers spreading through the hall and knew he was being talked about—but, once Sirius' brother, always Sirius' brother, and they were both such attention-whores. He immensely enjoyed the looks people gave him, and smirked inwardly when he saw the glares Severus gave him from across the table—he was jealous, Regulus was almost completely sure of that fact, because when he stood to head to his first class some jerk thought he had the right to grab his ass, so Regulus punched him in the face—and Severus looked rather pleased about it. The look disappeared as soon as Regulus hooked his arm with Rabastan's though, and it only made Regulus' inner smirk grow.

* * *

"It's quite good Mister Black," McGonagall tried to ignore the fact that her pupil was dressed in a skirt, and gave Regulus his paper, while the students of her next class filled in—the fifth grade Gryffindors and Slytherins. "It was only the conclusion that was a bit off—these last lines."

"I'll be sure to check them again professor," he bowed his head for her and headed out, passing Severus on his way. He paused him, grabbing his arm and brought his lips to the older boy's ear, whispering: "stop staring at my ass Sevy, it's getting a bit obvious."

He made sure not to miss the blush creeping to his cheek, painting his face red.

* * *

Regulus knew he was late. The bell had rung ten minutes ago—he was late. He hated being late at times like these. Slughorn had given him permission to attend the Advanced Potions class, which meant he was a third-grader with a fifth grader's Potion's level. At times like that, you have to fight to prove what you can do—what you don't do is come late. No, because that makes you look like an idiot. A third grade idiot, and you don't want that when you're in a class full of fifth graders. For the first time that day he regretted wearing a skirt.

He knocked the door nervously, and without waiting for the professor's reply pushed his way inside—doing his best to look Slughorn in the eye while he repeated the apology in his head. Slughorn looked up when he closed to door, and his eyes went wide at the sight.

"Mi—mister Black..." he choked out, and Regulus inwardly bit his lip—on the outside he shifted his bag on his hip, and smiled politely.

"I'm sorry I'm late professor, there was this girl and she'd fallen down a set of stairs and I tried to help her, but then I noticed she was a Huffelpuff and she realised I was a Slytherin boy and tried to yank my hair out. It won't happen again," he huffed, and rubbed his head slightly—stupid bitch, it hurt like hell. "I hope."

"I..."

"I certainly didn't mean to be late," he swore, shifting his bag again. "Just trying to help a fellow student—can't gather what was wrong with her, yelling at me like that. I was just being polite you know, and instead of a thank you, I got one of her fake-nails in my arm. Kids these days."

"You..."

"Is it alright if I sit now professor?" He asked sweetly, and started towards his place next to Severus. "Or are you just going to continue to stare at me?"

Slughorn stayed silent for another minute.

"No, of course, sit down," Regulus grinned and flopped down, giving his brother—on the other side of the classroom—a wink. "Just don't be late again mister Black."

"With all respect sir, tell that to the girl!"

Slughorn just shrugged, turning back to the blackboard, continuing to list all the needed ingredients for their potion—apparently he decided that skirts wasn't the worst the Black boys could do, and overall he should be happy he got away with just skirts. Regulus remembered that time when Sirius had...

"I bet you were late because you had to fix your make-up." A thick voice whispered next to him, and Regulus turned, grinning.

"Actually, it were the garters causing me trouble this time." He saw Severus' eyes widen, and inwardly did a victory dance.

"Ga...—garters?" The older boy chocked out.

"Mmm," Regulus nodded, and whilst copying the list onto a piece of parchment with his right hand, he grasped Severus' under the table with his left. "Here," before Severus could protest, Regulus leaded his hand between his thighs, placing it on the white lace of his stocking—where the clasp and the silk thread connected it with the garter. He kept his hand securely on Severus', making sure the boy wouldn't pull away too soon—and couldn't help his eyes from fluttering shut. "Feel it?"

He would've quite audibly heard Severus swallow, if he hadn't been so focussed on the feel of the boy's hand against his thigh, caught deliciously beneath his own. He dropped his quill, his body shaking violently at the cautious touch when Severus stroked his fingers over the fabric.

"Ye...—yeah." Severus' voice was hoarser than before, and Regulus shakily moved his hand upwards.

"They go up... here," he said, not without trouble. "See?"

"It's... really soft." Severus muttered, but when he moved his hand up a little more, inching closer to Regulus' silky underwear, Regulus suddenly snapped shut—just like his legs did, Severus' hand caught between his thighs.

No one noticed the younger boy freaking out, until the thick potion's book fell to the dusty floor, and everyone stared at him—Severus' eyes had widened when Regulus had reacted so strongly, but Regulus didn't seem to know or care, getting up instead.

"I need to use the bathroom." He offered as an explanation, and ran from the room before Slughorn could protest.

Severus bit his lip—not quite understanding what had just happened—knowing he had to fix it though.

"I need to pee too," he got up, following the youngest Black boy. "I'll be right back!"

Regulus had already reached the closest bathroom—which happened to be Moaning Myrtle's, but that was okay, since no one ever came there—and was just about to hide in the last booth, when an angry fist slammed into the tiled wall next to his head.

He turned in shock, only to be met with Severus Snape, dark eyes boring holes into his soul.

"What the hell just happened?" the older boy demanded angrily, and Regulus bit his lip, leaning back against the wall.

"I dunno..." his heart was beating fast and his breathing felt laboured, like he'd run a mile. "You were touching and..."

"You made me!" Severus defended himself, as if this was a fight and the winner took all—but it wasn't, and Regulus wished he could explain without sounding like a wuss, but he really couldn't.

"I know, but I hadn't thought it'd feel... so nice," he confessed, and when he looked at the boy's face, he saw his eyes had softened up. "It's not supposed to, because I know you only like my body and that's not cool because I..."

"Like you for more than just your body," Severus murmured, and before Regulus could protest, the boy took Regulus' head and kissed his bottom lip. Taking it in his mouth he bit down softly, and then kissed him full on—who'd ever thought Severus was such a good kisser. "A body alone couldn't make me feel like this."

"Sev..." Regulus panted harshly when they separated, he buried his hands under Severus' t-shirt, grasping his sides. "Please touch me again."

Severus bit his lip, considering it. Then he moved his hand down to the boy's side, drifting it over the skirt and to the stockings. When his hand moved up the soft marble skin Regulus' settled on his wrist, making sure Severus wouldn't pull away from him. The touch was barely even there, but it encouraged Severus to gently cup the boy's strong thigh, slowly drawing his thumb over the goosebumped flesh.

"Oh Merlin," Regulus huffed hoarsely, one hand still clawing at Severus' naked sides. He pulled the man closer, banging his head back against the wall—no one's touch had ever felt as good as Severus', hardly putting pressure, but stroking him softly. "Sev..."

The man's fingers skitted over Regulus' thigh, moving up—he felt the warm palm stay pressed against the inside, the fingers crawling deeper between his legs, and he mewled darkly. The touch was absolutely divine, making his whole body shiver and tingle pleasantly.

He reached his hand up, releasing Severus' side, and burying it in the pitch black hair—pulling him down to kiss him hotly, panting against each other's lips. Regulus weaved the fingers of their hands together, as Severus guided them over his pale thigh again. He could feel his whole hand glowing with the warmth Regulus' thighs radiated.

"Please," Regulus breathed out chokingly, his voice hitching. He connected their eyes, both darkened with lust and he wanted it so badly. "Please have me."

"I..." Severus paused at the invitation—he was desperate, the younger boy driving him completely insane and wearing his defences down, all at once. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly. But Regulus was so young, and...

"I want you to," he groaned darkly, arching his back against the wall and forcing his body against Severus'. "Please."

"I can't," Severus closed his eyes, pushing himself away from the wall and the boy, feeling his hand slip from between the blissful thighs, and Regulus' hands leave his skin. "Not like this. Not now."

Regulus watched him walk away—sliding down the wall he buried his face in his hands. Everything had been going so well. Grunting he looked up. He didn't understand what went wrong and... his eyes widened in realisation. _'Not like this. Not now.'_ He'd said. Regulus started grinning—that could only mean that he should just try again later. And he would.

* * *

**AN: there is one more chapter to go with this -it's a lemon- so if you want the rest, review and let me know what you thought about the first part.**


	2. Loving

_Lovi__ng_

**AN: a bit of a lanky first time—because no way all first times are perfect. If any actually are. **

He carefully pushed the fifth-years dorm open, trying to make no noise. He'd been there before, but it was different in the semi-dark, the half-full moon illuminating part of the room. Behind one of the curtains, a Lumos had been cast, and Regulus knew Severus was spending some time with his dusty lovers. Slowly making his way over to the bed, he noticed that Lucius' four-poster was abandoned—which happened more often than not—and realised the blonde was spending some time with his own lover. Albeit Lucius' lover was not dusty, and a Gryffindor—this was trivial at that point.

When he draped back the curtains, he thought he'd given Severus a heart-attack. Then the boy's eyes widened at Regulus' attire, and he knew that Severus was still breathing, and that his heart hadn't failed—yet.

"Regu...—" he paused, meticulously studying Regulus as he moved to sit on the bed. Regulus was wearing black stockings and garters, with only a white shirt to cover his naked flesh. "No underwear?" the man quickly recovered, eyeing Regulus questioningly. "Isn't that a bit too come and get it."

"But Sev," Regulus purred, getting onto all fours as he crawled over to the older boy. "I want you to come and get it."

Severus gulped when Regulus planted himself firmly in his lap, brushing against him slowly. He pushed Severus' books from the bed—the sound reverberating through the room, but the man's roommates were too far gone to notice. Pushing back the blankets, Regulus drew his hands over Severus' trouser, up until he reached his sides, and carded their fingers together. Regulus pressed his own body against Severus', feeling him harden in his pyjamas, and kissed the pale, half-exposed shoulder, while he brought their hands to his own legs. He ran them down once, touching the fabric of his stockings, and then planted them firmly on his ass, whispering huskily: "it's all yours. Please take me."

Severus' head tipped back against the board of the bed when Regulus slowly thrusted his hips down into his, and he hissed, digging his nails in the pale ass. Straightening up, he hungrily kissed his younger friend—and he didn't like to admit it, but he'd been waiting for this ever since he first saw the Black boy. He rolled them over—enjoying the little noises Regulus made in the back of his throat when their hips brushed together again—and tried to get the white shirt off. Since their bodies were melted closely together, it didn't work so well, and Regulus frowned in aggravation, toppling them over again. Straddling Severus' waist, he grinned down at the man—his cheeks were red, and Regulus revelled in knowing that he was the only one ever to see Severus like this.

Instead of taking his own shirt off first, he took off Severus'—the man's hands still digging in his ass, and he loved the kind of raw passion the sensation offered him. He made a show out of disposing the white fabric covering his own body, undoing every button slowly, biting his lip when he felt Severus' gaze, burning holes into his soul. The man's hands abandoned his behind, going up to slide over the curve in his back, drawing circles on his stomach and eventually teasing his cock and caressing his thighs.

"Sev..." Regulus looked down at him, pleading with his eyes, his hands scratching at the man's sides. Severus' hands went to his hips instead, where he touched the dark fabric of the garters. "Please don't tease. I need you."

He moved up a bit, pulling off the striped pyjama trousers, the green boxers following immediately after. He was pleased to see that Severus was most definitely turned on, leaking with precome. Licking his lips he experimentally rubbed the tip with his thumb, swearing the precome over the man's length—Severus' whole figure shivered and his back arched off the bed. Regulus was absolutely certain than, that Severus was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Sev..." he blushed a bit, slowly outstretching his legs as he hovered over the man—his thighs straining. He held Severus carefully in his hand—he knew the basics, but feared that it wouldn't go well, his legs already quivering with tension. "You have to help me here," the man smiled—a true smile and Regulus thankfully released a breath. "Tell me when it's uncomfortable for you, okay?"

"Don't be so nervous," Severus said plainly, taking a firm hold of the boy's hip—he relaxed slightly, now that he didn't have to focus on steadying his own body. "Kiss me."

Regulus grinned sheepishly—his whole being shaking with need—and he bent over to kiss Severus once more, before straightening. Inhaling deeply, he leisurely lowered himself onto Severus, the man's hands still on his hips. He carefully studied his face, concentrating on the way his own body sunk onto Severus' slowly—he paused once to take some time adjusting to the man's length. It felt weird—like it was too much—yet he couldn't help mewling, pushing himself down onto Severus completely.

The man's eyes widened, and he let out a dark groan, hissing: "oh God!"

"Bad?" Regulus panted somewhat desperately—he hoped he hadn't done anything wrong, because he was feeling rather good, his nerves' ends tingling.

"Really... nice, Reg," Severus brought his hand up over the pale side, going up to cup his cheek. He brought Regulus down to his own body—chest to chest—and kissed him again. Regulus experimentally shifted his hips, leaning his head on the man's chest, pleased to hear another moan slip from the other's rosy lips. "_Oh_—so tight..."

Regulus wriggled his hips some more—making sure his lover was all the way in—and began pumping them slowly, trying to set some kind of rhythm. He felt Severus' hand drawing soothing circles on his lower back, to dull the faint pain in his bottom—it was strange, how pleasurable it was, even just being close to the other man. He looked up, to find Severus staring down at him, his strong gaze once more penetrating him, and tried to smile—his attempts were ruined when he let out a breathy purr.

"You—" Severus swallowed thickly, stroking some hair from Regulus' face as they continued moving slowly. "You're so small," his voice was hoarse, and he sounded mildly disgusted with himself. "So young."

"Sto...—stop feeling guilty," Regulus panted against Severus' chest, kissing a nipple as they locked eyes. "Cause it feels so good," he bit his lip to strangle a guttural cry. "So... good Sev."

Severus nodded in agreement, and Regulus bucked his waist—gasping at the sensation, as he saw white before his eyes. When Severus thrust into him again, he tried to find the spot that had caused the heavy reaction—the young boy cried out, muffling the noise in Severus' chest.

Regulus paused his movements for a minute—earning a groan of disapproval from Severus—and leaned on his arms, forcing his body away from the other's. Nervously shifting in the other's lap, he gave a deep purr and started moving again.

"Better?" Severus asked—it was not much more than a huff, and he kept his hand on the small of Regulus' back, the other one grasping Regulus' hip—where the black silk touched the pale skin—helping the lithe body ride him.

"Mmm," Regulus gave an appreciative nod. It was easier to move now, not to mention that his nerves tingled with every thrust. "How... how is it for you?"

In answer Severus moaned again, biting his lip hard—it was all Regulus needed. He leaned forwards on his arms—hands next to Severus' head—shifting his weight, and speeded their movements up. Keeping his eyes locked with Severus', they matched each thrust together, not missing a beat. Regulus felt his entire body glow, his skin sweaty and warm—the stockings sticking to his thighs—but it felt so good he never wanted it to stop. He tried his best to register every single noise Severus made—there were quite a few, as the man mewled and moaned, and he'd groan and purr if Regulus tensed his body around Severus whilst pulling away slowly—and focussed solely on the person beneath him. The knowledge that he was sharing this moment with Severus made the whole thing even more perfect—because in all honesty, he would never want anyone else in the way that he wanted Severus.

His muscles were straining, and he felt a weird sensation in his abdomen—though it had nothing to do with an upset stomach—he knew he was close, but bit his lip, wanting to never stop feeling like he did than. He could feel Severus twitching inside him as he drew out their motions, moving slower with every thrust, allowing the man to stay nestled in his body, just a bit longer.

"Sev, I'm..." Regulus panted, swallowing once, hoping he'd be more understandable. "I'm close... I think I'm gonna..."

Severus glued the broken pieces of the boy's sentence together in his head, and posed his hand on the marble thigh, helping the tense body move still. His other hand stroked Regulus' bangs from his face, and brought his head down—evidently forcing him to bend over completely, his back arching strangely.

"It's okay," Severus' voice was huffy, and Regulus buried his forehead in the nape of his neck. "I'm almost there," they maintained their rhythm, and Regulus could feel his whole body quivering—begging for release. "Just let go."

And Regulus came undone.

--

When he opened his eyes, he vaguely registered Severus staring at him in distress—their bodies were sweaty, meshed together—and he could still feel the man inside him, though now not as eminent as before.

"I'm sorry, I must've blacked out." He apologised, remembering the wonderful feeling—as if his whole body was on fire, tingling and shinny and happy, completely tense and then finally being able to just let go, as Severus had told him to—which only made him feel more perfect and relieved and so darn giggly.

"That bad?" Severus asked—and he sounded bitter, a hurt glint in his eye.

"Idiot—that good," Regulus kissed the exposed chest. It was rather salty, but he didn't give a shit, and dropped his head again. "I've never felt this good in my life. This isn't after-glow, it's bloody after-shock," he heard Severus chuckle, and was happy he'd made the man laugh. "Kiss me?"

The slim hands carefully lifted Regulus' head, and he revelled when he felt Severus' lips press against his own, tenderly sucking the bottom one. When they separated again, Severus started carding through Regulus' short black hair with his fingers, settling more comfortably into the pillows.

"We'll have to move." He murmured—voice still hoarse, and a bit breathy.

"I'd like to believe that moving is completely optional, and though I will definitely take it into consideration, I can say that for now, the motion of moving is completely overthrown—not to mention overrated." Regulus stated wisely, and Severus chuckled again—which the boy ignored, and he kept his weight on top of Severus, happy to fall asleep on his lover's body, if the occasion called for it.

"Fancy way of saying that you're lazy."

"Nah, just boneless," Regulus gave the skin another absentminded kiss, his index finger drawing figures on Severus' chest—it appeared to be the only part of his body that he could move without his muscles straining. "It was _really_ good."

"It was. I can't even bare the strength to shove you off," Severus moved his hips slightly, trying to pull out of Regulus—but failed, when Regulus giggled. "What?"

"It feels funny," Regulus sniggered, and Severus felt the vibrations shake his own body. "Stop doing that or you're gonna turn me on again—and I'm too tired to have another go tonight."

"I'm trying to get out—move just a bit." Severus bucked his lips again, and Regulus whimpered as his muscles strained in protest when he moved off the body—even just an inch.

He felt Severus' limp member slip from him and pouted, muttering something in protest—then he settled back down on the man's body, his thighs touching Severus' hips. Severus ran on hand over the small boy's back, and let it rest on the black stockings, as he kissed the top of Regulus' black mop.

"Sev?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it okay if I mark you?" Regulus shifted, so he could look up at the older boy.

"Mark me?"

"I want everyone to know that you're mine." He explained, smiling coyly.

"I'm yours?"

"Yeah, you are," Regulus nodded. "And everyone should know—so that they don't try something as stupid as touch you. Because they can't—nor can they ever see you like this."

At the last remark, Severus tipped up his eyebrow in question, and Regulus sighed at his lover's stupidity.

"No one is ever allowed to share with you what we just had. I don't want _that_," he looked down between their bodies, indicating Severus' dick, which now lay limp against his thigh. "To go anywhere near anyone else—it is only allowed to fuck me. Understood?" he ordered and Severus couldn't help but grin.

"Fine, but than _that_," he gave the boy's pale ass a tap for good measure. "Isn't allowed to be touched, or fucked for that matter, by anyone but me."

"Sounds fair enough," Regulus grinned too. "Now, for the marking," he leaned over, and started kissing Severus' yaw, digging his teeth in the soft flesh—causing the other to yelp—and effectively left a dark lovebite. "Now you're mine."

"I was always yours." Severus muttered, closing his eyes—Regulus couldn't help but smile sheepishly, before pecking Severus' lips softly, and drifting to sleep himself.

--

"What is that?" Lucius asked in distaste, pointing at the purple hickey on Severus' neck.

"A mark of ownership, of course," Regulus grinned and happily kissed the man's neck—drawing attention from the fellow Slytherins, who looked at him in surprise. "You do that all the time Lucius."

Regulus gave a clear nod towards Gryffindor table, where his brother was fussing over his best friend—trying to hide a hickey that was situated right above the hollow of said best friend's throat.

"I must say, it fits perfectly well with his glasses Lucius."

"That's what I said," Lucius beamed, downing a cup of tea. "Bastard didn't believe me—well, I just had to prove him wrong."

"And an excellent job you did at that." Severus smirked, and Lucius rolled his eyes at their teasing.

"You do realise you let a third-year mark you, right?" Lucius cocked his eyebrow and buttered his toast. "You have nothing on my poor lover. I'm stronger—not to mention very persuasive."

"I can be persuasive!" Regulus objected.

"You have to forgive the mocking Lucius," Severus grinned. "You can't help falling in love with a golden-red boy. Though you still remain a bastard—what'll his girl say when she finds out someone else marked him?"

"She'll be pissed alright," Lucius nodded in agreement. "And then he'll be pissed at me—and then we'll have that really good angry sex, after which he'll feel guilty, and then we can have that fine loving sex."

"You scheme sex," Regulus bit down in a croissant. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy, and we, unlike some, Mister Black," he gave an obvious stare and Regulus blushed. "Don't just pounce on people when we feel like it—now I'm sure you both thoroughly enjoyed yourselves, but sometimes the waiting is half the fun."

"How can you say that?" Severus frowned, and Regulus absentmindedly thought that they'd done the waiting part—he'd been horny all afternoon after his encounter with Severus in the bathroom. Not to mention that he'd very cautiously planned all of this, from the very first time he'd ever noticed Severus' blank stares when silk was involved. "You shag him every night."

"No I don't—not _every_ night," Lucius claimed, while getting out a thick Astrology book. "Sometimes we just sleep in the same bed. It's very enjoyable—you should try it once."

"I will." Severus snapped at the blonde's bossy tone—which was ignored as he opened the book, and started writing down things on a piece of parchment.

"Hey, you can't study!" Regulus protested.

"Hmm?"

"You need to tell me more about the waiting," he said excitingly, hopping up and down in his seat. "If half a day gives tension, I wonder what a whole day does!"

Lucius looked up at Severus in question—doubting his young lover's sanity, obviously.

"I don't know what you did to him," he said, and Regulus pouted. "But keep his spoiled innocence away from me when I'm trying to study."

"I didn't spoil his innocence!" Severus said in denial. "...okay. Maybe I did."

Lucius wisely chose not to say a word.

--

"REGULUS!" Regulus eeped at the sound of his brother's voice, quickly picking up his step—of course he couldn't pretend he hadn't seen Sirius, he had been standing right there when he'd snogged Severus goodbye. Why had he done that again? Oh right, because if felt nice. "STOP WALKING!"

The younger Black sighed deeply, stopped, and turned to his brother, keeping his head down.

"'m sorry," he muttered as soon as he could see Sirius' shoes. "I didn't mean to not tell you... I..."

"No, of course not. You just _forgot _to mention that you're snogging Snape—what the hell Reg?" Sirius glared down at him, and Regulus crossed his arms in indignation.

"Well I didn't see you running around naked through the castle in the middle of the night, searching the dungeons because you just had to tell me you shagged your best friend!" Remus blushed a soft pink and James laughed. "So I didn't seem proper for me to do so!"

"YOU HAD SEX!" all those that hadn't turned to the bickering brothers yet, now decided they were worth the attention—Sirius looked as if he was about to faint. Or punch the wall. Regulus whimpered.

"Shh! That's not what I..." he began, stuttering.

"Can you still walk?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"What?" at this Regulus looked confused, and finally locked eyes with his brother—he looked concerned, actually.

"Are you in any sort of pain? Because you're rather small and if it's not done well it could be painful and..." he ranted off, summing a list of things they could've possibly done to ease the pain—Regulus stared.

"Hey... wait a minute!" his mouth suddenly dropped and he hit Sirius on the head. "What makes you think I bottomed!"

"Reg, no offence," Sirius put his hand on his brother's shoulder, as if he were about to tell him their parents had just gone off and died on them. "But you wear skirts."

"So do you and you top!"

"Hey!" Remus glared at the brothers, not quite appreciating the fact that Sirius apparently liked to discuss their sex-life with his little brother—James was back to giggling. "Only two out of three times!"

"I'm still hitting him!" Sirius declared knightly.

"You can't hit him!" Regulus protested, pulling Sirius back by the hem of his shirt as he turned to the potion's lab—where all the Slytherins and Gryffindors were waiting for the bell to ring—Severus scowled.

"I don't like him!"

"Sirius, maybe you haven't noticed," Regulus huffed, forcing Sirius to look him in the eye again. "But people you like happen to often love people you hate."

"But I really, _really_ hate Snape." Sirius whined.

"I was kinda hoping you love me more than you hate him." Regulus tipped his head to the side, and Sirius seemed to consider it.

"I do," he admitted—then his eyes lit up suddenly, and Regulus did not like it one bit. "I tell you what! I'll let you hit James if you let me hit Snape!"

"Hey!" James spluttered in protest—and it was Remus' time to laugh.

"Take one for the team mate!" Sirius said triumphantly.

"Wait! I have no beef against him!" Regulus frowned.

"Fine, I was only asking. Now. On to the beating of Snape..." Sirius went to turn again, but Regulus yanked him back once more, angrily tapping his foot.

"No! Sirius, we're not hitting Severus!"

"Well I am! Befouling my brother like that!"

"He did not! And besides, you taught me everything you know, so this is your fault!" Regulus poked him accusingly in his chest.

"You... you perv!" Sirius' eyes widened in realisation and he looked at his baby-brother in shock.

"Yeah, I took notes while you were staring dreamily and talking about your first time," the youngest raven grinned. "I figured you would've gotten a hint by then, but apparently I seriously underestimated your dreamy look."

"I cannot..." Sirius blinked twice. "That was told in confidence!"

"Your secret's safe with me," Regulus winked. "I can't wait to try out the tongue thing though... but Siri, seriously, isn't my happiness supposed to be most important?"

"If he hurts you I kill him." Sirius kissed Regulus' forehead, and Regulus nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fair."

But what was _really_ most important was that Regulus was now sure that silk made Severus tick—and he planned on exploiting that knowledge in every single way he could. And that even though he didn't literally _tell_ Sirius that he loved Snape, it went unmentioned that he really did. (_Does._)

**AN: yes. I hinted LuciusJames—because hinting LuciusJames is something I always do****.**

**I'm cut between the feeling of wanting to have end it sooner—and wanting to not have end it yet :P Very strange. I did like their sex though—I don't know why exactly, I just liked it very much… humhum. So yeah, maybe I didn't want it to end there yet… but it's gonna have to do :D Unless everyone decides to protest.**


End file.
